Evolution
by cosmically-entangled
Summary: What if two halves can really make one whole again? Amelie's younger sister is almost her twin, and their story leads to tell the truth of the ice-queen and the relationship that she favours so much with Claire. Together they are powerful, together united anything is possible. Anastasia is hope...maybe.
1. Chapter 1

_So i am powerful, i am one of only two remaining who is left wandering this modern world with Bishop's blood pulsing in my veins; through both a mortal and immortal creation. I have many a siblings, all creations of my Father's days of bedding women and then that of biting at whim but only one of my Siblings is that of consequence; one that holds any true meaning and for long enough i have believed her to be dead...until now..._

Immortality is both a curse and blessing; a blessing in the fact i've been able to live many a lifetimes; seeing all manner of changes in the modern world as it grew and reconstructed itself with all the newer more modern toys that came into existance. But its a curse, because one does get bored of history being nothing more than days ago; for having experienced what most call history. You lose paticence of starting again; of running- and not just hiding from discovery but that of human war and hate. I remember running through the streets, as The Great Fire destroyed home upon home. London has always held favour for me; it was where i escaped after my dear father took me...although then it was far from being called london; so whenever the time may come for me to move away, i tend to leave it not so many years until i come back- as this is place of my refuge.

I think in living so separetly from my kind, i have become nothing more than a sharp toothed human...oh with a taste of blood yes, but still nothing more than a human with the will to survive. See vampires, we dont live in packs. We don't huddle together; we are predators...some cruel and currupt but I...I could not live the way i do if i was so callus as to be nothing more than a hardened predator. One of my kind can't stay situated in one place for very long, one finds that they leave and move around as often as age allows; when one is so very frozen people can't live around you without suspicion stirring; it was easier when illness took many humans in their youth; when one was not as documented and candle-light and powdered faces made us look less like statues and more the royalty that I was.

Centuries had past, years upon years since i was even toe to toe with one of my kind. Since my Father ripped me away from my sister side, i have not came into contact with one alike myself...oh they be around but i am the daughter of a dictator and that alone is enough for the few who may be scuttling in the streets to stay away. It was a cold, and overcast day. Although only just after noon, the sky was a wall of darkened cloud and the rain was pounding at the streets in heavy and thick sheets; a perfect day for me; even at my age i dont not revel in the sun, despite my immunity being quite unusally high for a vampire. I was wandering along, my mind somewhere else; when i heard my name. Not just my name, but my given name; the name i had not murmured to a living soul since the day i last cast sight on my beautiful sister. i looked up and even as i scanned the crowd i recongised the woman. one thing is my memory is as immpecable as if i had only glanced at her the day prior. She need not have let her flash red, for the fraction of a second. A tall woman, with dark hair curled carelessly round her so very pale face; back in the days of candlelight and heavily whitened powder her gift was a gift from the heavens; it was in fact that alone that led to her transformation into immortality. Now her looks though frozen are as bold and striking as back in the days she was human; a sharp jaw, a well structured nose and immpressive lips: in all features all too bold for the modern style of were dressed very alike, dark pants although i favoured jeans; a heavy coat, and booted feet; all in the darkened tone of black; which earily made her look all the more paler; something i had never before thought of when i dressed myself. She walked towards me at a speed, a little to fast to blend in with the afternoon human traffic on the street. She stopped directly in front of me, a look of wonder mixed with shock blended with fear.

'My lady?' She whispered, inclining her head softly.

'Lady Anne.' I said, after a few seconds.

'Of all of God's creation...' She whispered, crssoing herself.

'Some time has passed since we la...'

'Your alive!'

'Excuse me?' I asked, a little taken aback by her boldnesss.

'Amelie believes you to be dead, my beautiful one.'

The world stopped moving and without any concious decision my hand made its way up to the diamond that hangs from a small chain in the hollow of my throat.

'Amelie lives?' I asked, my voice barely above a whisper.

'Amelie lives me sweet one.' Her words were like that of an angels, they made the rain all but disappear to be replaced with the tears of happiness surrouding me. I found myself holding the diamond in a strong grip. It had been a gift given by a travelling friend of Bishops; a Diamond pendant and a Ruby one to match; we each had been given one, mere weeks before we'd been separated. As i looked into the eyes of Lady Anne, i felt as young as looked. My immortal age is not even hinted in my immortal body, i am as fresh faced as i was all those years ago when i bitten and given a new life by my Father; as he made me and Amelie his first warriors to fight his battles. I was merely sixteen when i got the bite; Amelie not all that older; but our beauty was what made us his weapons. Long platinum hair; dimples; a body with curves in all the right places and the look of sweet innocence, so very easy to gain ones trust when they believe you too be so very defenceless and weak. What little they knew was that we had been trained at our Fathers' knee how to play; how to fight; how to use the currency of secrets and lies.

'You must go to her.' Lady Anne urged. 'You must.' She took my hand; her grip felt so alien in mine; for so long i had been used to that of being much colder than that of others.

'She lives.' i murmured.

'Yes my dear, the queen lives.

I smiled a true smile of happiness, one i have not used for many a centuries.

'Where in which will i find her?'

'America, young princess.'

'America?'

'Texas, to be exact.'

'Texas?' I laugh but its little a laugh and more of a snarl. 'Is this a personal joke? Do you not know what your saying?'

'No my lady, i swear it not a lie.'

'And why the heavens should i believe her to be in of all places, Texas?'

'For that is where she has built a home for our kind.'

'What?'

'Your dearest sister has fought and succeeded; she is the queen, or more the founder of Morganville.'

'Morganville?'

'Yes, and you my dear is still something so very deeply missing from her heart.'

Beyond all the doubt that litters my mind; and all the questions that are getting scrambled in with another; i stand by what Lady Anne had spoken of. I know her to be many a things, but i know under my intense stare she would not have lied. And so as early evening falls, i pack the few belongings that hold favour to me; in a black leather backpack. If I have learnt anything in my long life, its that tangible wealth holds a lot more worth- in saying that the bottom layer of my carry item holds a few stacks of £50 notes, and what i could quickly change into American dollar; a few thousands should see me clear to Amelie. Another thing i know is that money can buy a person anything; I in my lifetime have had enough time to accumulate a wealth, in a manner of scattered accounts- so much easier than when wealth was that held in a pocket. I pull on my most favourable clothes, not some antique from many moons ago but in fact a pair of tight black jeans; knee high lace up leather boots with a heel to hide my slender frame; a black fur hooded jacket and a high necked woollen jumper in the palest of pink. In an almost human gesture i fold up my most precious and loved jacket into my backpack; a gift from a human love, a leather buckled fashion; and in case of human requirement another pair of form fitting jeans and my other favourable slouched jumper; on second though i add a leather cropped jacket and a slight red cami to my bag...as i remember i am to going to America where cloaked in layers will catch many a eye. I pick up my oversized, felt black hat which will make do as a sunshade and perch it on my head in a way modern women believe as fashionable; and pick up my favourite pair of sunglasses that cover a large proportion of my face. I take one last look around the apartment, stripped of all that is of royalty and expense it leaves nothing but that of possibly a poor, young girl; sliding a phone into my pocket and checking once again that my wallet complete with cards and passport is in the zipped front pocket i leave; not giving into temptation and turning back to look again.

Airports are not one of my favourite of places. Full of the stench of sweat and anticipation. And so many people so close together, they are lucky i suppose that due to my isolation i as one is all but immuned the their blood and the pounding of their hearts. I drink out of only neccessity, i do not enjoy taking a life but one of my kind would not survive in this world if they do not kill. To let ones victim live would be far to dangerous; even in the modern world where people believe that supernatural beings are only that of fictional creation, to let one live and the possible rumour mill start would be almost asking for a discovery. I make my way through the cluttering of people; being careful to stay clear of those who would seem to start conversation in an empty room; that is one thing i do adore about London, people are normally all to busy than to start general chat. I do as such have friends, close acquintences but very decade or so i have to leave their comfort in fear that no matter how much i may decorate my hair or paint my face in what they call make-up they will still see that i as one will never have changed- not even in the little ways in which humans do over time. The woman at the desk, is brisk something i very much favour. Due to sheer luck or maybe the stars finally lining up and being in my favour I find there is flight, leaving in little over an hour; heading to Dallas. I pay the woman, exchanging a few pleasantries; she comments on my lack of luggage; i laugh ad tell her that a good traveller always travels light. The airport is still as the moments tick by, i find myself eating; one as vampire does not get anything from the food except that of flavour and for me a chance to socialise. One chocolate after another; until finally they call my flight. I am thankfully called up first, to a first class seat that was extorionally priced but blissfully quiet, away from the rabble of families and those alike flying to America for holidays and such. I am nervously anxious on the flight, i find myself running my fingers over the soft fabric of my seat; noticing before long that the fabric is shedding under my razor sharp nails; i stop and instead shut my eyes and a memory dredged up from my haunting past reveals itself in my conscienceness.

_'You will be a special one, dearest daughter.' My Father whispers, as he watches me with a hooded look in his eyes. Amelie's cry comes from behind me, i turn suddenly seeing her getting up from where our father's slap took her. She looks off balance, and somewhat blooded but the look in her eyes is that of mortal hatred._

_'Do not touch her.' Amelie hisses, her eyes so much like my own Grey ones, hardening the grey almost solidifying in the cold that immerses her._

_'Remember your place; a simple twist of my fingers would end your pathetic existance.'_

_'Take me instead...'_

_'Amelie, no!' I yell._

_'Take me father, leave Anastasia...let us go forth and start a war!'_

_'Interesting dear child who wishes to create war when only a few short moments ago you tried to come against me...it is interesting though...' He walks away from me, in long strides till he is standing opposite Amelie. I only now notice how slight my sister is, how small in statue she truly against against our father's all to impressive and unnatural build. He reaches out a hand, placing it on Amelie's cheek the softest of caress, he leans in close to her as if to whisper something in her eye. My heart is pounding, my breath is coming in ragged gasps that don't ever seem to be enough. I don't know if i hear her scream or feel it. I cover my ears and sqeeze my eyes shut, her scream is girlish and the picture of youth; a pain of a magnitude so very great, it rattles my very bones. It last a couple of moments, until suddenly deafing silence apart from the thundering beat of my heart as it tries to escape my chest and my laboured breathes as my ribs try to crush me from the inside. I open my eyes slowly, and scream in horror. My dearest sister lies on the floor, her body pale as a corpse and Father is...father is...knawing at his wrist...he is...no...no...as the fine blood touches Amelie's lips she shudders and then as if by some miracle of dark magic coughs; before taking our father's wrist to her mouth and guzzling so very much unladylike at the flow of blood. She sits back after a moment or two; and her eyes meet mine and they are the most shocking of red, glowing but as she blinks; i see the red dullen to that of our identical grey. My scream traps in my throat..._

_'You are safe now dear sister, run...run far from here!' She urges; moving all too fast to take my hand in hers; pressing her chained locket into my hand; tears glimmer in both of our eyes. 'Goodbye oh sweet one...' She whispers placing her cool lips against my forehead._

_'Oh why the goodbyes?' Father drawls. 'You think i'd waste such an oppotunity.' He desends on me all fangs and..._

I wake with a start; and a frightened looking woman leaning over me; her bright green eyes widened in fear and her skin a ghostly shade of white in the soft nighttime lights.

'You okay Miss?' She asks, putting a hand on my shoulder. I swallow and taste the metallic buzz of blood; i swallow back and put a hand to my head.

'Yes...fine...' I stutter. The woman looks less than convinced.

'Can i get you something?' She asks helpfully.

_'Yes someone to drink_' I think sarcastically, as the one drop of blood and the dream seems to have woken the hermit vampire inside. I smile, and take a deep unneeded breathe; expanding my lungs almost painfully full.

'Maybe a tea?' She prompts.

'Yes, tea.' I agree, she smiles and walks away; with only one worried glance over her shoulder as she goes.

I unzip my coat and let my hand encircle the heavy weight of the locket; a constant reminder of that night. A constant reminder of what became...a constant reminder of just how far i have come.


	2. Chapter 2

Amelie.

'Oliver...' I whisper, as we stand looking out over the square. His arms rest at my waist; and his body behind mine is a strong one; a warrior against my willow form. I had not realised just how much i missed him, how much i yearned for him when i had to banish him from my side; until he was back. Until i saw him pushed into the building, by two of Morganville's police department. It had been like getting doused in silver, it had carried a current through my entire body and it took everything for me to not throw myself into his arms and seek the refuge that i for so long had been curious about and for such a short time had revelled in. He had knelt at my feet, and declared his sorrow and in all my years i have only twice felt the pain; once with my beloved Samuel who was just to kind, and lovely for this world. And then the very time i felt the aching pain of loss...back when i just young, back when i could do nothing to stop it.

'You think too much.' Oliver whispers, kissing my neck softly; right where my pulse would be if i were human.

'Still so much to do.' I sigh; resting my pale hands on top of his.

'Alas my queen, all will be well.'

Fallon has really rocked the boat on my little creation, he took my kind and broke us. So many of my dearest have died, i just hope that they have found some form of salvation in death. A few of those I've know for many a years have now found humanity again, in breathing and living...in aging. Dearest Michael, i would selfishly say that i am somewhat upset by the fact he was reverted, he was too my reminder of the love i lost but in truth i see in him and those he's surrounded by that he was born, not to become one of the eternal, but instead to be human; to be with the woman he loves. We lost a great few, i lost my assistant, one of my dearest near guards, and many others who i have known for a great deal of time even to one of the eternal.

'Marilyn Chow has requested Fallon's cure...' I whisper.

'Is she certain?'

'She's tired of this life, she says that to risk death is worth it.'

'Some can't be saved.'

That is one thing above anything that Fallon brought, many decided to take his cure. In the past few months i have lost numerous acquaintances and saw a few brought back to breathing but now there is an option for my kind; a choice of whether or not this existence is theirs' to keep. I don't see why people would risk it, but then i have for so very long accepted what comes with my life...and what sacrifices one must make.

'When did i ever think i could give this place up?'

'Amelie?' Oliver's voice is an oasis of concern, which makes my lips twitch up into a smile of sorts.

'I have multiple times debated whether or not, my hypothesis was too far fetched; when Magnus came i thought we had to run; when humans rallied i wondered if it was all too much but how could i ever have closed down the one place of sanctity in this world for us; how could i lose the child i have nurtured since birth and risked life and limb for...i was weak but this, this i cant let fail for in the world alone we are weak.'

'You were not weak Amelie, you just chose survival; its an instinct.'

'One i do not care to act upon.'

'You cannot let the past dictate the future, you are free now.'

'Free is only a word, have i taught you nothing Oliver? I will never be free.'

'Amelie...'

'No... guilt rots us; like cancer it takes over and spreads unless we find redemption. For so long i have been lost, i am so very far from any form of redemption.'

He is silent, one more thing i love about Oliver is the fact he knows just when to stop; when to let me wallow.

'You know the time of Fallon will pass, we have told a great many of his torturous betrayal; humans much alike do not care for being used. His Daylighters was merely a cover for revenge; our good folk feel used, they think no higher of him than you; you who rose from above and made for a society of equality- you have stretch out the olive branch my liege now we just have to exercise patience.'

I turn in his arms to face him; we are as alike in appearance as chalk and cheese; i am willowy and small, ageless in youth; whereas Oliver was turned much later in life, old enough that grey threads his brown hair, and his eyes have a small array of creases. I envy that, i envy aging. Not much but, i feel like when one is as frozen; after time everything becomes frozen- its not as much moving forward but living in a constant present- day and night mingle, time ceases to exist and history...history becomes some of your fondest memories. You have nothing to learn and nothing to succeed except moving forward...moving constantly forward.

I wrap my arms around Oliver's neck, resting my forehead to his chest a feat made only possible by my heeled pumps. He rests his head against the top of mine, and in the brush of sunset i feel alive; feel warmed- so very preciously warmed.

A knock on my door, wearily brings me from my moment of peace; and i snap rather than politely invite my new assistant in. A human...slow and rather clumsy in my presence but then one cannot be claimed as leader if they are not somewhat feared...

'Sorry..ma'am...' She stutters. 'Just em...you have a guest...'

'And whom may it be?' I ask raising an eyebrow, i know that it is not a scheduled appointment.

'Your...'

'Sister.' A different voice finishes.

The world falls off it's axis, i feel nauseous; and have a weird almost buzzing sensation in my ears.

'Who said that?' I ask; turning to face the door.

But my question is answered without words; standing in my doorway as beautiful and whole as the last time i set eyes on her is my true sister; my real sister...the one i thought to be dead.

'Anastasia...' I whisper.

And in a truly human gesture, i open my arms and like a bird flying back to its nest she throws herself at me; and i feel her sobs wet my jacket.

It doesn't matter that i'm in a suit and she's dressed like many a human alike; we could be back in our ballgowns and corsets; my baby sister is whole.


End file.
